speak now!
by chizuruarai
Summary: /A—aku hanya—ingin kau ti—tidak menikahi wanita yang sa—salah. A—aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!/Semua tamu kaget, benarkah itu diucapkan oleh seorang Hinata?/bad in summary, song by Taylor Swift, OOC, AU, NaruHina slight SasuSaku. Review? Onegai


Songfic kedua saya~ =w='

Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan. Amin.. m(_'_)m

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Speak Now©Taylor Swift**

**Speak Now!©chizuruarai**

**NaruHina slight SasuSaku**

**Warn : OOC, AU, typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"E—eh? Nani? Meni—menikah? Tapi—tapi—tapi."

"_No buts_, Naru."

"Tapi, Bu. Aku tidak suka dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya—"

"Bukannya Ibu sudah pernah bilang padamu. Tak usah pilih-pilih cari pendamping, cari yang seperti Ibu saja, dan Sakura jawabnya."

"Tapi—"

"Menurutlah pada Ibumu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Bu. Lagipula, Sakura suka dengan lelaki lain." =3=

"BAKA, MENURUTLAH!" dan satu benjolan besar kini bertenger di kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

"Dasar Dobe! Seenaknya saja mengambil pacar orang!"

"Su—sudahlah, Sasuke. Bukan salahnya, ini rencana orang tua kami."

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya? Baka Jenong!"

"Heh? Kau berani mengejekku? Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Gunung Es!"

"Pinky!"

"Pantat Bebek!"

"Dada rata!"

KRIK.

"…"

"…"

"Shannaro!" dan satu benjolan besar kini bertenger di kepala Sasuke.

"Sa—Sakura-_chan_? Su—sudah, jangan ber—"

Satu pasang kekasih itu saling berpandangan tatkala suara seorang gadis menghentikan konflik mereka. Seringai lebar muncul di kedua wajah mereka.

"A—Ano. Ka—kalian bisa lanjutkan ka—lau kali—kalian ma—u. Hehe," ujarnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau Malaikat penyelamat kami!"

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo kini sedang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat. Rambut panjangnya dikucir ikat kuda berayun tatkala langkah kakinya menuju ke pintu keluar bandara. Tangan kirinya menyeret koper besar dan tangan kanannya memencet layar ponsel _flip-flop _ungu miliknya_. _Dia menghela nafas panjang melihat tulisan di layar hapenya.

_From : Neji-Nii~_

_Gomen. Kau pulang naik tksi sja, ya, Hinata. Aku msh ad kuliah._

_Atw perlu ku telp supir kluarga?_

"Ti..dak..ku..pu..lang..le..wat..tak..si..saja," ujarnya pelan sambil memencet mencet keypad di ponselnya lalu memencet tombol _Send_. Lantas gadis itu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong jeans miliknya. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu keluar bandara dan menyegat taksi.

"Ko—konoha, _please_?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah gadis berambut indigo atau kerap dipanggil Hinata Hyuuga berada. Di depan sepasang kekasih yang tengah adu hantam di depannya. Baru sekitar lima menit kedatangannya dari Suna selama dua tahun, dia sudah 'disambut' begitu 'heboh' oleh kedua teman semasa _Junior High School_nya. Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis bermata lavender itupun memutuskan untuk melerai mereka.

"Sa—Sakura-_chan_? Su—sudah, jangan ber—" ucap Hinata lembut tapi cukup membuat mereka berhenti. Dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening, Hinata jadi _salting_ sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan keduanya—Sakura dan Sasuke—yang tak terdefinisikan ke arahnya.

Hinata semakin bergidik ngeri saat kedua makhluk itu mengeluarkan seringai lebar dan mengerikan miliknya. "A—Ano. Ka—kalian bisa lanjutkan ka—lau kali—kalian ma—u. Hehe," Hinata tertawa garing dan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau Malaikat penyelamat kami!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Hinata bingung.

"Tolonglah kami, Hinata," ujar Sakura.

Hinata makin bingung.

"Jadi masalahnya begini—" Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Sekarang jalankan sesuai perintah," Sasuke menimpali.

Hinata makin _sweatdropped_, bagaimana dia mau menjalankan perintah, masalahnya saja dia tidak mengerti.

"BAKA! Bagaimana dia bisa membantu kalau saat aku mau menceritakannya malah kau potong seperti itu!" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak kepada Sasuke dan bersiap menjitaknya lagi.

"Jangan berani memukulku, Monster!" ujar Sasuke lalu ngacir—menghindari Sakura yang siap memukulnya. Dan kejar-kejaran tak terelakkan lagi. Sasuke, kau kelewat OOC =='

"Berhenti kau, SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tinggi bogemnya [?]

'TKLUK'. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haah~ lebih baik aku pergi saja."

.

.

.

'SRET' Hanabi segera menyembunyikan undangan di belakang punggungnya ketika pintu utama dibuka dan memunculkan sosok yang begitu dikenalnya. Sosok yang dua tahun ini menghilang dari peluknya karena harus _study_ ke Suna. "Tadaima," ujar sosok itu lembut.

"Eh, hehehe. Hinata-_neechan_ sudah datang," ujarnya kikuk.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis, "_Otou-san_ mana?"

"Engg, dia ada 'urusan' sebentar di kamar mandi," jawab Hanabi. Masih dengan cengiran yang aneh.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau aneh sekali, Hanabi-chan. Apa yang ada dibalik punggungmu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" tanya Hinata heran. Dan mencoba melihat apa yang ada di belakang punggung Hanabi.

"Ah. Bu—bu—bukan apa-apa kok, _nee-chan_," Hanabi gugup.

"Aku tau!" tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak sambil jari telunjuknya mengacung keatas.

Satu bulir keringat dingin turun di pelipis Hanabi. '_Hamina hamina hamina _[?],' batinya.

"Pasti surat cinta dari Konohamaru ya?" ucap Hinata senang sambil sesekali tertawa. "Ah. Adikku satu ini sudah remaja ya," lanjutnya sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hanabi dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sedang Hanabi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman gugup. Hinata lalu melenggang pergi menaiki tangga dengan sepatu _convers_ yang masih melekat di kakinya.

"Fiuuuh~ Untung Neechan terlalu polos untuk berpikir seperti ini," Hanabi mulai melihat apa yang disembunyikannya tadi. Undangan pernikahan. Berwarna pink dengan pita merah membungkusnya. Hanabi mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya bila Neechan tahu tentang ini," ujarnya lirih sambil membaca isi undangan itu.

_Pernikahan putra Kedua kami :_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_dengan_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Permberkatan nikah:_

_Minggu, 7 Juli_

_Jam 08.00_

_Gereja Konoha_

_._

_._

_._

"7 Juli. 7 Juli. 7 Juli," ujar lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sambil melangkah mondar mandir bak setrika. Hatinya gusar dilihat dari tingkah polahnya. Sesekali lelaki berkulit tan itu melihat kearah kalendar, mengerjapkan matanya dan memastikan dia tidak bermimpi untuk yang-entah-ke-berapa-kalinya sambil mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. "Tiga hari lagi."

"Sudah tidak sabar, huh?" ujar lelaki berkucir satu yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang mondar-mandir. Matanya memutar bosan.

"Tidak sabar pala lo! Aku kan udah gak suka Sakura-_chan_ lagi semenjak dia jadi pacar Teme. Hueee~" ucapnya memilukan sambil mewek lebay.

Lelaki yang berambut pirang berkucir tadi lagi-lagi hanya memutar mata bosan lalu menyeruput coklat panasnya. "Kau ini berisik sekali, Naruto."

"Lo kagak pernah mau tahu perasaan gue, Dei," ujarnya melirik tajam kearah kakak lelakinya tersebut.

"Panggil gue Aniki. A—ni—ki!"

"De—i—da—ra! Bodoh! Deidara Bodoh!" ujar Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Apa kau bilang?" dia memasang _death glare_ kearah adiknya itu.

"Maho," balas Naruto santai. Kini, pemuda rambut pirang jabrik itu yang memutar mata bosan. Memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ohok! A—apa?" Deidara tersedak mendengar kata-kata adiknya barusan.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu lo punya hubungan khusus dengan Anikinya Teme," ujar Naruto menunjukan seringai besar ala rubahnya melihat Anikinya mulai salting sendiri. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya _menoel-noel_ bahu kakaknya itu dengan tujuan menggoda, tanpa mengetahui bahwa tingkat kesabaran Deidara mulai hilang karenanya. "Hayo ngaku. Iya kan~?" goda Naruto masih dengan mencolek bahu Deidara.

"BAKA! DOBE!" dan satu panci entah-darimana mendarat di muka tan Naruto.

"OKAA-SAN, DEI-CHAN JAHAT!"

Dan satu lagi tamparan telak untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ta—tapi Sakura_-chan_. A—aku—"

"Sudahlah Hinata_-chan_. Ini demi kami dan demi kamu juga. Ya?" ujar wanita pink itu sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

"Sudah lakukan saja!" kini lelaki berambut raven yang berkata.

Pukulan telak untuk Hinata. Dia tahu pasti konsekuensinya bila melawan Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Dia mau, Sakura. Ayo kita pergi," lanjut lelaki itu.

"E-Eh? Begitukah, Hinata?" ujar Sakura.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Dan memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke depan. Dan disana tengah dipandangnya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata iya-atau-aku-bunuh.

'GLUK'

Hinata melenan ludahnya sendiri sambil kembali menunduk. Dia mengangguk pelan. Wajah Sakura sumringah. Dan setelah itu, dia ditinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menggalau. [?]

_Kami-Sama, tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?_

Seolah mendengar permintaan pilu Hinata, sesuatu yang dingin dirasakan di kepalanya. Dia meraba pelan rambutnya. Pup. Sialan. Padahal, baru pagi ini dia _creambath_ dan _hair spa_ di salon mahal dan ujung-ujungnya di-pup-in sama burung? Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan!

'KOAK! KOAK! KOAK!' gagak senja kala itu seperti ikut menertawakan Hinata.

'SIIING' Mata Hinata mengkilat. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, sandal yang dipakainya dilemparkannya kearah burung itu.

'BRAK!'

_Hah! Mampus!_

Dimana-mana perempuan kalau marah itu mengerikan ya? ==' Bahkan untuk gadis **manis** dan lemah **lembut** seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

**7 JULI**. Hari yang benar-benar ingin dilompati Hinata. Andaikan itu bisa. Padahal setiap tiga hari ini dia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar hari ini tidak pernah ada. Andaikan itu bisa, Hinata. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ah, Hinata merasa orang tersengsara di Konoha.

Sekarang, disini dia tengah berdiri. Di depan pintu Gereja Konoha. Dia memakai kaus dengan jeans serta tak lupa sepatu _convers_nya. Bukan busana yang cocok memang untuk pemberkatan. Eh, siapa bilang dia diundang? Tidak. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa Naruto akan menikah dari Sakura—mempelai wanitanya sendiri. Keluarganya sengaja merahasiakan ini.

Tentu saja. Karena mereka—keluarga Hinata—takut Hinata akan terpukul dan akan gila. Tapi nyatanya, tidak se_hiperbolis_ itu. Dia terpukul. Itu pasti. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tetap rela jika pria yang dicintainya bahagia. Lagipula, sudah dua tahun ini dia meninggalkan desa dan gadis itu sudah berjanji akan menerima konsekuensinya. Dan, dia tidak terlalu kaget jika ini bakalan akan terjadi.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty litte family_

_All dressed in pastel_

'KRIEET'

Pintu belakang gereja telah dibukanya sehingga menimbulkan derit khas pintu. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Dia menyusup sampai ke ruangan dimana pemberkatan dimulai. Dilihatnya teman-teman Naruto hadir. Dan tentu saja dia melihat Sasuke, sebagai pendamping Naruto. Keduanya memakai _tux_ yang rapi dan mahal. Hitam untuk Naruto dan putih untuk Sasuke.

_And she is yelling at the bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Dilihatnya pintu gereja yang lebih menyerupai pintu lemari mulai terbuka. Menampakkan Sakura yang mulai memasuki ruangan gereja. Entah mengapa dada Hinata sesak karenanya, bagaimanapun juga dia mencintai Naruto. Dan ia juga tak bisa munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia ingin ini semua semestinya tak terjadi. Perasaan ini begitu membuatnya…

…bingung.

_This is surely not what you thougt it would be_

Ditengoknya wajah Naruto dan Sasuke disana. Sasuke _blushing _tentu saja dan Naruto? Dia tampak kaget melihat Sakura, atau lebih tepat terpesona? Yah, Hinata mulai pesimis kali ini. Dan lagipula, Sakura tampat sangat cantik menggunakan gaun pengantin itu. Hinata mendesah pelan. Dia mulai berjalan pelan menuju barisan belakang para undangan.

Dia berdiri mematung sementara di belakang bangku. Tidak ada bagku yang tersisa membuatnya harus terpaksa berdiri. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto lekat-lekat dan untuk selanjutnya semburat merah muda menghias di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?" ujar sang Pendeta.

Hening. Naruto gugup di buatnya. "Na—nani?"

Pendeta itu berdeham, "Saya ulangi, jadi Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?"

Naruto melenan ludahnya sendiri. Kata itu begitu sulit diucapkannya. "A—ano.."

"BAKA! Bicara sekarang!" ucap Deidara di bangku bangku depan.

Bulir keringat mulai meluncur di pelipis Naruto, "I—itu."

"Ke—keberatan!" suara lembut gadis namun lantang menggema di seluruh gereja yang tengah tegang menanti jawaban Naruto. Seseorang tengah berdiri di bangku paling belakang. Dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas digunakan untuk acara seperti ini. Kaus dan _jeans_?

"A—aku keberatan! Jangan katakan bersedia, Naruto-kun. La—lari dan temui a—aku di belakang pintu gereja. Kita—kita—kita akan tinggal di desa kecil dengan ladang yang luas dan punya banyak anak. Karena aku—aku—aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" ujar gadis itu susah payah sambil menundukkan dalam-dalam wajahnya. Wajahnya semerah tomat yang jauh dari kata matang alias busuk saking malunya.

"Ka—kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto. Heran.

"E—eh?"

.

.

.

"TIDAK!" teriak Hinata cukup membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap tajam kearahnya. Hinata hanya mundur sampai punggungnya menatap dinding di belakangnya.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut!" bisik seorang pemuda hampir menyerupai Naruto. Bedanya dia memakai _pierching_ di seluruh wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih berada tak jauh dari pintu gereja.

'_Fiuh~ hanya lamunan ku saja. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu benar?' _Hinata mulai kehilangan rasa optimisnya kembali.

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,_

_Don't say YES, run away now_

_I'll meet when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they say, "Speak now!"_

Gadis itu menatap nanar Naruto dari belakang, "Naruto_-kun_…"

Tangannya meremas pelan tali tasnya dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar air matanya tak tumpah kali ini, "Semoga kau mengingatku."

"Ssst! Diam!" lelaki pirang tadi mulai menegur Hinata (lagi).

"E—eh? I—iya."

_Fond gesture are exchange_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

Bunga mulai ditaburkan oleh anak-anak kecil bergaun putih yang mendahului Sakura. Kaki-kaki kecil mereka melompat gembira dengan menabur-naburkan bunga warna putih yang berada di keranjang. _Organ _mulai memainkan_ music_ khas pernikahan. Indah. Namun, bagi Hinata, lagu itu bagaikan lagu pengiring kematian baginya. Kenapa?

Karena itu tanda sebentar lagi pemberkatan dimulai. Dan Hinata mau tidak mau harus bisa menyatakan keberatan seperti yang telah dijanjikannya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. "_Ya, Kami-Sama._"

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Persis seperti orang berdoa. Namun, bukan itu tujuannya. Dia hanya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa di hatinya. Gadis itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

'DEG'

Naruto menatapnya.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

Dengan sigap Hinata berjongkok di belakang bangku undangan dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan tirai di dekatnya. Dengan tujuan bersembunyi tentu saja. "Hinata bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Naruto melihatku? Sakura_-chan_ kan jelas saja tidak merencakan ini terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak bilang kepada Naruto_-kun_ bahwa aku datang_. _Hinata_ Baka!" _rutuknya kepada diri sendiri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat seseorang. Kau melihatnya, _Teme_?" Naruto celingukan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Itu berarti YA atau TIDAK?"

"Hn."

"Tsk. Teme!"

"Hn."

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

Hinata mulai menatap Sakura dari belakang. Entah pikiran apa yang meracuninya, Hinata berpikir bahwa Sakura tak lebih dari ratu pawai yang diadakan di Suna sebelum dia pulang. Ratu yang memimpin pasukan _marching band_-nya keliling desa. =='

.

.

.

"_A—Aku gugup Sakura-chan."_

"_Kau pasti bisa, Hinata," ujar Sakura dengan meremas pelan pundak Hinata. Mencoba menguatkannya._

"_A—Aku."_

"_Apa? Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Alasan Naruto menolak menikah denganku itu pasti karena kamu. Ya! Kamu, Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga," Sakura tersenyum manis dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Hinata. Tak lupa dengan wajah gadis indigo yang mulai memerah itu._

Hinata tersenyum. Kepercayaan dirinya sedikit-sedikit mulai bangkit tatkala mengingat pembicaraan Sakura sebelum acara ini. Sekarang, Hinata yakin kalau yang diharapkan Naruto adalah dirinya.

_But I know you wish that was me_

_You wish that was me, don't you?_

_._

_._

_._

_I hear the preacher say,_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peeeeace."_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?" ujar sang Pendeta.

Hening. Naruto gugup di buatnya. "Na—nani?"

Pendeta itu berdeham, "Saya ulangi, jadi Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau akan menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?"

Naruto melenan ludahnya sendiri. Kata itu begitu sulit diucapkannya. "A—ano.."

"BAKA! Bicara sekarang!" ucap Deidara di bangku bangku depan.

Bulir keringat mulai meluncur di pelipis Naruto, "I—itu."

Sejenak, Hinata terdiam. Dia merasa seperti _dejavu. _Kejadian macam ini seperti pernah dibayangkannya. Dilihatnya para undangan tegang menanti jawaban Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto Uzumaki, putuskan sekarang atau kau akan selamanya diam seperti itu?" kata pendeta itu memutar mata bosan. Hal yang bahkan sangat-jarang dilakukan oleh pendeta suci macam Kakashi Hatake. Wh—what?

Naruto hanya menunduk.

Kakashi berdeham ke yang entah-ke-berapa-kalinya, "Saya ulangi, Tuan Naruto Uzumaki. Dengarkan ini baik baik. Jadi, kau! Naruto Uzumaki, apakah kau menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka?" ujar Kakashi sambil menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Frustasi.

"A—aku."

"Cepat katakan!"

"A—aku ke—keberatan," ucap Hinata memecah keheningan. Dia kini berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya ia genggam kuat-kuat sebagai penyaluran rasa gugupnya. Dia menunduk semakin dalam, membuat rambut indigonya turun menutupi wajahnya.

Bisa dia rasakan seluruh mata menuju kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pendeta itu.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you…_

Hinata mulai mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap sesosok lelaki berambut pirang disana.

"Hi—Hinata?" ucap Neji dan Hanabi tak percaya. Tidak hanya mereka saja yang terkejut, tapi hampir semua tamu undangan kaget dibuatnya. Hinata Hyuuga, siapa yang tak kenal dia? Dia terkenal karena sifat pemalunya yang _over-dosis_ dan selalu pingsan disaat lelaki pujaannya ada di sekitarnya. Dan kini? Gadis itu tengah berdiri di barisan paling belakang dan mengungkapkan tanda keberatannya. Dan itu butuh keberanian yang luar biasa, dan itu dilakukan oleh Hinata Hyuuga? Kau pasti bercanda. Tamu undangan mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya.

"A—aku keberatan!" ujarnya sedikit keras.

Tamu undangan sekalian. Saya beritahukan bahwa Anda tidak sedang dalam penyakit _congek. _Bukankah pepatah sering berkata, _'Kalau tidak gila, bukan cinta namanya.' _Dan itu telah dialami Hinata.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_A white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"Go—gomen, Naruto-kun. A—aku merusak acaramu. A—aku hanya—"

Naruto menatap Hinata. Menunggu kalimat yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"A—aku hanya—ingin kau ti—tidak menikahi wanita yang sa—salah. A—aku mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun_!" ujar Hinata lirih. Gadis itu tak berani melihat Naruto. Dia terlalu takut dengan ekpresi Naruto. Bagaimana kalau lamunanya itu benar? Bahwa Naruto tak mengingatnya lagi? Bahwa Naruto—

Lalu dirasakannya, tangan seseorang merengkuhnya lembut. Dia sontak kaget. Lalu hembusan nafas hangat terasa menggelitik telinga Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Hinata_-chan_?"

"Na—Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata tak percaya dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Naruto lembut dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya Hinata. Tangan kekar Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi. "Aku senang kau disini, Hinata. Jangan pergi."

Hinata berasa ingin pingsan dibuatnya.

_And you say,_

"_Let's run away now. I'll meet you when_

_I'm out of my tux at the back door."_

"_Baby, I didn't say my vows. _

_So glad you were around when they said 'Speak now!'"_

_._

_._

_._

**=omake=**

"Na—naruto. Tunggu!"

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Dia sudah besar, dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya."

"Bukan itu, Minato. A—aku hanya terharu saja. Naruto sudah besar," ujar Kushina seolah mengulang kata-kata Minato. Dia sedikit menyeka air matanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mencegahnya?" ujar Minato heran.

"A—aku hanya ingin bilang kalau daritadi resletingnya belum ditutup," kata Kushina tanpa dosa.

'_Kushina sayang, mengapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadi?'_ batin Minato sweatdropped melihat bahwa bodohnya Naruto diturunkan dari Kushina.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Tuan Minato?" tanya pendeta itu selepas dari syoknya. Minato hanya menatap pendeta itu.

"Biar aku saja."

"E—eh? Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura menatap paras Sasuke. Wajahnya memasang muka kaget dan sedikit _blushing_. Begitupun dengan para tamu undangan—perasaan kagetnya. Sejak kapan undangan berubah menjadi _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ dengan_** Sakura Haruno**_? Hanya Jashin-sama yang tahu.. *plak

"Biar aku saja yang menikahi Sakura. Nikahkan kami, Kakashi," ujar Sasuke datar. Sasuke, mana sopan santunmu, memanggil pendeta dengan nama? =='

Sakura nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, keterkejutannya itu berubah menjadi rasa menggelitik yang dirasakan di dadanya saat menatap Sasuke. _'Hihi. Sasuke kalau blushing manis juga ya?'_

_._

_._

_._

**=owari=**

"Hinata-chan~" panggil Naruto. Dia kini tengah berada di bangku taman bersama Hinata. Kepala pirangnya ia letakkan dipaha Hinata. Taman tampak sepi karena yahh kau tahu semua orang di Konoha tengah menghadiri undangan—yang seharusnya merupakan—NaruSaku.

"I—iya? Naruto_-kun_?"

"Setelah menikah nanti—"

Pipi Hinata memanas. "Me—menikah?"

"He'em. Kita akan tinggal di desa dengan pemandangan gunung serta ladang yang luas—"

Hinata (lagi-lagi) merasa _dejavu_.

"Punya banyak anak—"

Hening.

"Kau ada darah kembar kan Hinata? Aku mau anak kita nanti kembar semua, kembar laki-laki, kembar perempuan, kembar laki-laki-perempuan, kembar perempuan-laki-laki, atau mungkin kita bisa membuat kembar tiga? Pokoknya, kita akan mempunyai anak yang banyak!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Hening.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata?"

Hening.

"Hi—hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat Hinata yang sudah pingsan entah-sejak-kapan.

"Hi—Hinata!"

.

.

.

**=benar-benar OWARI=**

**#bacot session#**

Bagaimana readers-sama? =w='

Semoga memuaskan minna-sama semuanya. ^^

Apa ini kepanjangan? Semoga tidak ya. Buahahahaha! Ini 15 lembar hlo! *WTH*

Saya sebenarnya mau buat yang nge-_fluff_ dan _sweeten_ tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil ya? Huhu, maafkan saya~ imajinasi saya pundung [?] beberapa hari ini. Ini murni salah saya! ToT

Yah, semoga terhibur~ review anda adalah penyemangat dan emas [?] kami~ ^^

Yoroshiku, ne`! *bows

_with berrys and elf's smile?_

_chizuruarai_


End file.
